powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Larry Crowther
Larry Crowther is the Silver Raider Ranger, the Silver Ranger and 6th Ranger for the Star Raiders. He is also the youngest member of the crew at 12. He uses the 6th Ranger Ranger Keys. Biography Becoming the Silver Raider On a relatively normal day (as Larry tells it), mild-mannered Larry Crowther was walking home from school when he saw a young child run into the street. He managed to save that child at the cost of his on safety, falling into a coma on the way to the hospital. In his ICU room, Larry opens his eyes to see Eric Myers and two unknown men in his room. They told him that they had them same dream, a unknown Red Ranger told them to find someone who would carry on their powers into a great battle. When the man in white saw Larry's just heroics, they decided that he was the one they were looking for. The three men put their hands in his and a bright flash jolted Larry awake in his surprising empty ICU room, where he found he was now holding the Silver Cell Morpher and Silver Raider Ranger Key. Personality Larry is an incredibly upbeat person with geeky tendencies. He's the more energetic of the Star Raiders, often being the first on the scene of a Zanyack Attack. His large knowledge of all things Power Rangers and Ranger-related trivia makes him a bit of a braggart, but also the teams go to for understanding the riddles leading o the Greater Powers. Appearance Larry is a twelve year boy with glasses who keeps his brown hair in a shaggy style. Other than his high school uniform, Larry typically wears a gray t-shirt, khaki cargo shorts, and sandals. He eventually gains a jacket like his Sentai counterpart. Silver Raider As the Silver Raider Ranger, Larry can sometimes be a blessing and a curse. Though his sharp mind and fighting power can be an asset to the team, he has a tendency to strike first out of over-eagerness. Overtime, though, he has mellowed out, and has helped the Star Raiders take out some of the toughest Commanders the Zanyack Armada has sent yet. Arsenal *Silver Cell Morpher **Ranger Key *Silver Trident Zord *Quantum Rex Megazord Ranger Key The Silver Star Raider Key is Larry's personal Ranger Key which allows him to transform into the Silver Star Raider. It was created through unknown means through contact with Eric Myers, Trent Fernandez, and Tommy Oliver. Notes Larry, like his Sentai Counterpart Gai Ikari, is the main source for the history on the past Power Ranger teams (at least with most of the things made public) for the rest of the team. *Like Gai, Larry uses Extra Hero and Extra Ranger keys of those whom he is a big fan of; including Magna Defender, Wild Force Snake Ranger, Samurai Ninja Ranger, and RPM Ranger Operator Series Omega. Larry's over-eagerness to fight is a reference to Gem and Gemma from Power Rangers RPM. Larry's tendecy to over-react to things is a reference to Brook while his childish nature is a reference to Tony Tony Chopper. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Sixth Ranger